Burn in Hell
by Onigiri Addict
Summary: Après avoir tué son frère, Sasuke est emprisonné à Hell Arrow, pénitencier dont on ne réchappe pas et où les plus dangereux criminels cohabitent. Bel Apollon parmi les psychopathes et les meurtriers, son séjour ne sera pas de tout repos. En particulier depuis que Naruto, joli gangster blond, lui voue un certain intérêt... Bienvenue en Enfer, Sasuke ! (yaoi & lemons)
1. Bienvenue à Hell Arrow

**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes de cette histoire sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**BURN IN HELL**

_Prologue_

Le chemin de la vengeance l'avait amené à commettre un meurtre. Son frère avait tué ses parents, donc Sasuke l'avait tué. Cercle vicieux dont il n'avait finalement tiré aucune satisfaction. Cercle de vice qui l'avait mené en prison, puisqu'il n'avait même pas cherché à dissimuler son crime. Cette peine serait sa punition, sa repentance.

C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à franchir les portes de Hell Arrow, prison esseulée dans le cratère d'un volcan dont personne ne pouvait s'échapper. Le magma en fusion rendait toute fuite impossible, l'air ambiante y était putride et brûlante. Un véritable enfer.

Mais l'environnement insupportable de Hell Arrow n'était pas son seul problème. Il y avait bien pire que cela. Des criminels de guerre, de dangereux psychopathes et les plus grandes figures de la mafia y étaient écroués, faisant de ce lieu un véritable martyre pour tous ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à y imposer leur loi. Et malheureusement, Sasuke se trouvait au plus bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Bien loin d'être faible, il était cependant d'une beauté qui attisait la convoitise de tous les résidents. Il avait du caractère, il savait se servir de ses points, mais la plupart des hommes ici présents étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui.

Sa repentance menaçait de devenir la pire expérience de sa vie. Ca serait comme brûler en Enfer.

* * *

**BURN**** IN HELL**

_Bienvenue à Hell Arrow_

Les larges portes roulèrent sur leurs gonds dans un grincement sinistre, dévoilant un couloir où des lumières inquiétantes vacillaient sur les mûrs, conférant à l'endroit un aspect désagréablement lugubre. Sasuke se sentit pousser en avant par l'un des gardiens, apparemment peu soucieux de lui flanquer un cou de matraque dans le dos pour lui signifier qu'il devait avancer. Cet endroit était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Il avait déjà pu découvrir à l'extérieure de l'enceinte l'insupportable chaleur qui émanait du volcan, et il était maintenant confronté à l'odeur fétide de la prison. Une fragrance immonde qui semblait mêler cadavres en putréfaction et urine desséchée. Et dire qu'il allait devoir finir ses jours dans un endroit imbibé d'une telle odeur... Sans parler de l'état des lieux. La pénombre régnait, suffisante malgré tout pour dévoiler la crasse sur les mûrs et l'érosion précoce du bâtiment.

Son escorte le guida à travers un dédale de couloirs inquiétants et pestilentiels, jusqu'à une pièce où se tenait le directeur de la prison. Il jaugea Sasuke de haut en bas, l'air méfiant et peu commode. La réputation d'Ibiki Morino traversait les murailles de Hell Arrow, et Sasuke savait très bien qu'il avait pour loisir de s'adonner à des séances de tortures toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres. Il cherchait la repentance, et non pas une mort terrible, ce pourquoi il ne se risqua pas à le provoquer.

- Voilà tes nouveaux effets personnels, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un uniforme et des outils de toilette en plastique. Ce sont les seuls objets que tu peux emporter au sein de la prison. Déshabille-toi et donne-nous tout ce que tu portes.

Sasuke chercha un instant des cabines ou une salle pour se dévêtir, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il devrait s'acquitter de cette tâche ici même, devant les regards inquisiteurs d'Ibiki et des autres surveillants. Un sentiment de honte et d'indignation le traversa, mais il s'exécuta malgré tout. Ses habits glissèrent sur sa peau, révélant son corps blême aux courbes alléchantes. Les yeux des hommes présents ne ratèrent bien évidemment rien du spectacle, se délectant au mieux de la vision idyllique que leur offrait Sasuke. Il se garda bien de faire une quelconque remarque sur la perversité de ses bourreaux, trop inquiet de la sanction qui pourrait en découler.

L'uniforme bleu de Hell Arrow ressemblait à une maigre salopette, à l'effigie de celles portées par les hommes de chantier ou d'entretien. Cet accoutrement n'avait absolument rien d'exceptionnel ou de charmant, mais Sasuke aurait pu se vêtir d'un sac poubelle qu'il aurait toujours été beau à se damner. L'uniforme lui allait donc à merveille. Une fois qu'il l'eut enfilé, Ibiki ordonna à son escorte de le conduire jusqu'à sa cellule et de lui faire rapidement visiter les lieux.

Une série de trois portes blindées s'ouvrirent puis se fermèrent, dévoilant un second couloir encore plus sinistre que le précédent. Ils marchèrent bien une dizaine de minutes, le silence maintenant entrecoupé de cris stridents dont Sasuke préférait ne pas connaître l'origine. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, de nouveaux individus firent leur apparition, adossés contre les mûrs du couloir ou simplement allongés dans leurs cellules, la porte entrouverte. Aucun d'entre eux ne manqua de remarquer le nouvel arrivant, ni de siffler sur son passage. Sasuke réprima un frisson d'angoisse et de dégoût. Ces types étaient de vrais tarés. Il devrait rester sur ses gardes en permanence s'il ne voulait pas se faire tabasser, ou pire encore.

Bientôt, les surveillants s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule à demi-close et le poussèrent en son intérieur. Il découvrit une chambre étriquée et crasseuse, qui avait pour simple mobilier deux lits, un lavabo et un urinoir. Les mûrs usés par le temps avaient pris une couleur grisâtre où des inscriptions grossières paraissaient dans différentes couleurs. Bref, on était loin du confort qu'il avait toujours connu dans le domaine Uchiwa.

- Voici Neji, déclara l'un des gardiens en lui désignant un homme qui pénétrait dans la pièce. C'est ton compagnon de cellule. Interdiction de se battre, si non je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer en cellule d'isolement.

Et sur ces paroles peu aimables, il tourna les talons, suivi de ses collègues, se soustrayant à sa vue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sasuke se tourna alors vers Neji afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il était grand et musclé. Des cheveux d'une longueur peu courante cascadaient le long de son dos, encadrant un visage à la pâleur extrême où l'on pouvait voir deux yeux d'une étrange couleur ivoire. « Bel homme » pensa Sasuke. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne fut pas un dangereux psychopathe.

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main méfiante. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Neji Hyuga, répondit-il en la lui empoignant. On t'a envoyé ici pourquoi ?

- J'ai tué mon frère.

Neji haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le crime de Sasuke. Il avait compris au ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui donner plus de détails de toute façon.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Meurtre et trafique de drogue. Je faisais parti du clan Hyuga. Ca te rassure, hein ? Plaisanta-t-il. Ils auraient pu te foutre dans la cellule d'un malade.

- C'est vrai, confirma Sasuke. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a pas mal de fous ici...

Neji approuva en ricanant. Lui aussi ne cachait pas sa joie suite à l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il craignait qu'on l'oblige à cohabiter avec un psychopathe, comme ça avait été le cas il y a quelque temps. D'ailleurs, il en avait gardé des cicatrices indélébiles. Alors savoir que Sasuke était un simple meurtrier le rassurait. Quelle étrange pensée d'ailleurs, qui témoignait amèrement de l'ambiance qui régnait dans Hell Arrow.

- Je te fais visiter ? Poursuivit Neji en l'invitant à le suivre. J'espère que tu sais te battre, parce qu'on risque de croiser des prisonniers exécrables.

- Je me débrouille, répondit-il, se gardant bien de signaler qu'il maîtrisait les arts martiaux à la perfection.

Ils sortirent donc tous deux de leur cellule, retrouvant la pénombre du couloir et sa fragrance nauséabonde. Neji le mena tout d'abord au réfectoire, immense salle où s'alignaient des tables et des banquettes aux allures instables. Puis il lui fit visiter la coure principale, presque déserte à cause de la chaleur insupportable qui y régnait. En voyant ce triste paysage, Sasuke se demanda s'il reverrait un jour les rayons du soleil, les épais nuages de souffre empêchant toute lumière d'atteindre l'endroit. S'en suivit du local des douches, puis de la bibliothèque. Bibliothèque qui semblait avoir été vandalisée à plusieurs reprises, tant les ouvrages étaient déchirés ou brûlés.

Pour finir, Neji lui fit découvrir la salle de sport, grand local où de nombreux prisonniers s'affairaient à endurcir leur carrure. C'était apparemment l'endroit le plus fréquenté de Hell Arrow, mais aussi le plus dangereux au vu des gangs qui s'y disputaient les différentes machines.

- Oh, Neji ! S'exclama une voix traînante à leur gauche. Tu nous amènes un nouveau jouet ?

Sasuke tiqua face à l'insulte. Il n'était le jouet de personne, encore moins des brutes épaisses ici présentes.

- Joli ! Persifla un second détenu en le reluquant de bas en haut. J'espère que t'as le cul solide princesse.

Il se tourna vers ce grossier personnage et lui lança un regard plus noir que jamais. Cet homme était vraiment effrayant. Baraqué comme un monstre, il avait des cheveux d'une étrange couleur argentée tirés sur l'arrière du crâne. Le plus effrayant restait ses yeux, d'un rouge incarnat. Mais Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se démonter pour si peux. Après tout, ses propres yeux avaient des reflets sanglants lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Et toi, j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes couilles, répliqua-t-il amèrement. Parce que si tu t'approches de trop près, je me ferais une joie de te les arracher.

Neji prit un air horrifié en entendant Sasuke proférer de telles menaces. Il connaissait bien Hidan, et quiconque osait le provoquer voyait son espérance de vie réduire considérablement. Nul doute que les représailles de ce psychopathe masochiste seraient de taille. Et même à deux contre un, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

- Va falloir que je t'apprenne où est ta place, railla-t-il en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

- Essaye juste pour voir.

Un sourire mauvais se profila sur les lèvres d'Hidan, signe avant coureur qu'il était prêt à relever le défi. Il se ferait une joie de violer ce beau japonais. Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait vers sa proie, une voix grave et autoritaire le stoppa.

- Toujours en train d'emmerder le monde à ce que je vois. Désolé de t'interrompre, mais toi et ta petite bande aller devoir quitter les lieux. C'est à notre tour.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Sasuke découvrit alors un bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux céruléens. La peau halée, le visage angélique, il arborait un sourire narquois et assuré. Des abdominaux joliment dessinés ornaient son ventre, laissant deviner la force qui devait être sienne. Sans parler du magnifique tatouage qui ornait son poitrail, figure rougeoyante d'un renard légendaire dont les neufs queues serpentaient le long de ses hanches, jusqu'à venir se perdre à la lisière de son pantalon.

- Uzumaki... Siffla Hidan entre ses lèvres pincées. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre, répondit ce dernier en s'approchant. Votre temps est écoulé.

Hidan pesta, apparemment frustré.

- Tu veux te battre ? S'enquit encore le joli blond. Je suis sûr que ton chef en a marre de tes conneries. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il te le fasse comprendre physiquement la prochaine fois. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

L'argenté se renfrogna, soudain hésitant. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Sasuke, il se précipita hors de la pièce, ne manquant pas de bousculer l'Uzumaki au passage, suivit de ses sbires. Le blond eut un sourire moqueur face à leur comportement, heureux d'avoir su imposer sa volonté. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neji et Sasuke restés en retrait après les menaces d'Hidan. Son regard balaya le corps fin du nouveau venu, puis détailla son magnifique visage avec un intérêt évident.

- Je comprends pourquoi Hidan n'a pas pu se retenir, déclara-t-il finalement. T'as vraiment une jolie gueule.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma « jolie gueule » ? S'énerva Sasuke, arrachant un sourire au blond.

- Si j'étais toi, je me ferais plus discret, répondit-il. Et avant d'ouvrir ta bouche pour dire des conneries, apprends les règles de Hell Arrow.

- Allons-y Sasuke, s'interposa Neji avant que le brun n'ait pu répliquer. C'est ton premier jour ici, et tu ne sais pas encore à qui tu te frottes.

Voyant le regard suppliant et quelque peu effrayé de son compagnon de cellule, Sasuke se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce, maîtrisant au mieux sa colère quand des sifflements débauchés retentirent derrières eux. Neji le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à leur cellule, jetant parfois des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme, pour avoir déclenché un comportement aussi craintif chez lui ?

- Tu es complètement fou ! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. As-tu la moindre idée de qui sont ces hommes ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, reconnu Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser m'insulter de la sorte !

- Peu importe les insultes, apprends à mettre ta fierté de côté ! Si tu veux vivre à peu près convenablement ici, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Sasuke resta pantois face aux déclarations de Neji. Surprise qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en une profonde indignation. Jamais il ne se laisserait marcher dessus par des étrangers, criminels ou pas. Il savait se battre, et il était hors de question que ces types lui dictent quoi faire.

- Hidan fait parti de l'Akatsuki, un groupe qui a la plupart des gardiens dans la poche, reprit Neji pour le convaincre de son erreur. Imagine quel enfer il te ferait vivre !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il devait bien le reconnaître, il avait fait une erreur en s'attaquant à lui, au risque de finir entre les mains cruelles d'Ibiki.

- Et en ce qui concerne Naruto Uzumaki, c'est un schizophrène. Ce gars est certainement le plus dangereux de tout Hell Arrow. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il est fort !

- La force ne fait pas tout, tenta de contrer l'Uchiwa.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, poursuivit Neji en baissant la tête. La quasi-totalité des prisonniers le prennent pour leur chef. Si tu t'en prend à lui, c'est tout Hell Arrow qui te tombera dessus. Alors tâche de te faire plus discret en sa présence.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et surtout qu'il ne contient pas trop de fautes d'orthograpge =$. C'est ma première fanfic, donc je ne suis pas très confiante. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques si quelque chose vous déplaît. Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite ! =)_


	2. Mise en garde

**BURN IN HELL**

_Mise en garde_

C'est la lumière blafarde et clignotante de sa cellule qui réveilla Sasuke le lendemain matin. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, trop perturbé par les cris et autres bruits inquiétants qui résonnaient dans tout Hell Arrow la nuit. Neji, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir été importuné le moins du monde par cet abominable vacarme. L'habitude sans doute.

Après avoir salué son nouveau compagnon, Sasuke décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de se laver depuis son arrivée ici, et il lui semblait que son corps commençait à s'imprégner de l'odeur pestilentielle qui embaumait les lieux.

- Fait attention, le prévint Neji. Ne reste pas trop longtemps sous la douche.

Sasuke acquiesça en grognant et lui promit qu'il serait prudent. Après avoir saisi ses affaires de toilette, il se dirigea vers les douches communes. A l'entrée de celles-ci, un gardien lui tendit une serviette dont il doutait grandement de la propreté, et lui précisa qu'il avait dix minutes pour se laver. Sasuke s'engouffra sans plus attendre dans le vestiaire et se déshabilla en toute hâte.

L'endroit était sale et humide, les carreaux rendus noirs par le manque d'entretien. Les douches étaient dans un état déplorable, la plupart brandigolantes où tout simplement arrachées. Mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas, la possible arrivée d'autres détenus l'inquiétant plus que l'état précaire des lieux.

L'eau glacée coula sur sa peau rougissante, lui arrachant des petits cris de mécontentement. Cette prison se trouvait au beau milieu d'un volcan, et les prisonniers n'avaient même pas droit à un minimum d'eau chaude. Pathétique... Sasuke fit rapidement mousser le peu de savon qu'on lui avait donné, ne pouvant retenir une expression désabusée quand il se rendit compte que le liquide n'avait pas la moindre odeur.

- Joli cul.

Il sursauta violemment en entendant ces brèves paroles murmurées à son oreille, menaçant de perdre l'équilibre sur le carrelage glissant. Quand il se retourna, fou de rage, un visage charmeur encadré par de belles mèches blondes lui apparut.

- Uzumaki, siffla-t-il, profondément agacé.

- Lui-même, répondit ce dernier dans un sourire satisfait.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre que j'ai fini ?!

Le blond esquissa un nouveau rictus, semblant s'amuser de la situation.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrait dégager. Neji ne t'a pas expliqué qui je suis ?

- Je m'en fou royalement de qui tu es ! S'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais là en premier.

Naruto afficha cette fois-ci un large sourire. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps que Hell Arrow n'avait pas accueilli un pensionnaire aussi têtu. Et le blond adorait tyranniser ce genre d'individu. N'oublions pas non plus que Sasuke avait un physique de rêve, ce qui n'attisait que davantage l'esprit joueur du blond. A cette pensée, il fit glisser son regard sur son vis-à-vis, découvrant un corps d'Apollon sculpté dans le marbre le plus blanc.

- Je pourrais te tuer sur place pour ce que tu viens de dire, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Mais si tu tiens à vivre encore un peu, on peut trouver un compromis.

Sasuke sentit son dos rencontrer la froideur du mûr derrière lui, Naruto se collant contre son corps et le maintenant prisonnier d'une poigne ferme. Un éclair de frayeur traversa ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas au blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sasuke, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Dégage !

- Je vais t'apprendre quelle est ta place ici.

Et, sur ces mots plutôt inquiétants, la bouche de Naruto fondit sur le cou blême de Sasuke, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Sa langue parcourra sa peau dans un bruit de succion obscène, glissant de son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ce n'est que lorsque le beau brun sentit l'érection naissante de son agresseur sur sa cuisse qu'il entama de le repousser, la surprise ayant fait place à un sentiment d'horreur. Voyant la riposte venir, Naruto le plaqua plus violemment contre le mûr. Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, frustré d'être aussi faible face à cet homme.

- Tu es faible, déclara le joli blond en souriant, comme pour confirmer les pensées de sa victime. Tu crois pouvoir faire ta loi ici ? Pauvre petite chose...

- La ferme ! S'emporta Sasuke, le regard haineux.

Naruto le toisa de haut en bas, se délectant de la supériorité physique qu'il avait sur ce bel homme. Quel gâchis d'ailleurs qu'un être aussi beau se retrouve ici, parmi les brutes sanguinaires et les psychopathes. Sa jolie gueule risquait de lui attirer pas mal d'ennui, et Naruto comptait bien le lui faire comprendre, à titre préventif.

Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, libérant Sasuke du poids que représentait son corps contre le sien. Ce dernier sembla surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que son agresseur continue son petit manège, et au pire des cas le viole purement et simplement. Mais Naruto n'était pas de ce genre là, même s'il est vrai que le corps du brun l'excitait comme aucun autre.

- La plupart des hommes ici n'ont pas ma bonté d'âme, tu sais. A ma place, ils t'auraient souillé jusqu'à te réduire en lambeaux.

- Qu'ils essaient pour voir ! S'indigna Sasuke.

Naruto eut un rire moqueur.

- Tu n'as apparemment pas retenu la leçon, déclara-t-il finalement. Si j'avais été au fond des choses, tu penses vraiment que t'aurais pu m'échapper ?

Sasuke avala durement sa salive. En effet, si Naruto n'avait pas interrompu de son propre chef ses attouchements, il n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir. Car même s'il maîtrisait les arts martiaux à la perfection, son homologue était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Essayait-il de le mettre en garde ?

- Tu devrais être plus prudent, lui conseilla le blond.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.

Naruto repartit dans un rire moqueur, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'une des rares douches qui fonctionnait encore. Sasuke le regarda faire, à la fois rageur et pantois. Il perdait rarement son sang froid, mais ce type avait apparemment un véritable don pour le mettre hors de lui.

Quand l'eau commença à ramper le long du corps hâlé et délicieusement musclé de Naruto, les joues de Sasuke s'enflammèrent, teintant sa peau d'une couleur cerise des plus mignonne. Il détourna le regard, la gêne se substituant à la colère, et entama de finir sa propre toilette. Le blondinet ne rata bien évidemment rien du spectacle, son regard en coin posé sur les courbes sublimes du nouvel arrivant. S'il n'avait pas eut un minimum de valeurs, il lui aurait sauté dessus sans plus attendre. Mais voilà, il n'était pas une brute épaisse comme la plupart des hommes ici.

Le spectacle de Sasuke sous la douche, le corps ruisselant de savon et d'eau fraîche, n'en restait pas moins une véritable torture visuelle, et Naruto du faire appel à sa plus grande maîtrise pour ne pas se laisser tenter.

* * *

La louche du gardien vint percuter son assiette dans un bruit métallique, projetant ainsi une bouillie jaunâtre peu appétissante dans l'écuelle. Du temps où il était libre, Sasuke avait toujours eut droit à des repas fastueux et gastronomiques. Cette marmelade n'avait absolument rien de comparable, et il se doutait bien que sa saveur serait à la hauteur de son immonde apparence. Il esquissa une grimace en portant une première bouchée à ses lèvres, sous le regard amusé mais compréhensif de Neji.

- Tu t'y habitueras, déclara-t-il pour le rassurer. On est tous passé par là au début.

- Hn.

- Si tu trouves ça vraiment infecte bouche-toi le nez en mangeant, proposa Sai, l'un des rares prisonniers qui partageait leur table.

Apparemment, ce type avait finit ici après avoir travaillé comme tueur à gage durant presque cinq ans, au service d'une organisation nommée la Racine. D'après Neji, il n'était pas dangereux, malgré le manque troublant d'émotions sur son visage.

Un brouhaha infernal retentit bientôt à l'entrée du réfectoire, incitant les trois jeunes hommes à interrompre leur conversation et à relever la tête pour en distinguer l'origine. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en apercevant Hidan. Cet odieux personnage maltraitait un prisonnier en le forçant à plonger son visage dans l'infâme nourriture qu'on leur avait servie, sous les rires mesquins de ses acolytes.

Sasuke distingua parmi eux un jeune homme blond comme les blés, dont le visage était partiellement occulté sous une longue mèche de cheveux. « On dirait une femme » pensa-t-il, franchement surpris par la carrure androgyne de cet individu. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au visage singulièrement enfantin soupirait face au comportement puéril de son ami, sans intervenir cependant.

- Ce sont des membres de l'Akatsuki, lui murmura Neji. Le blondinet s'appelle Deidara, et le rouquin c'est Sasori. Si tu tiens à la vie, reste loin d'eux.

Un rictus hautain prit forme sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Lui, tenir à la vie ? Autant dire qu'il vivait comme mort depuis que ses parents étaient décédés et qu'il avait froidement tué son frère. Si on suivait cette logique, en quoi se heurter à des psychopathes tels qu'eux avait la moindre importance ? A part être blessé, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Un cri plaintif et désespéré de la victime, la tête toujours enfoncée dans son assiette, acheva de le convaincre. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, mais ce spectacle était tout bonnement écœurant, et il eut pitié de ce pauvre homme dont la tête barbotait dans son dîner. Il ne laisserait pas ses petites brutes le harceler plus longtemps, même si cette histoire ne le concernait pas. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Neji, et le regard curieux de Sai, il se leva donc et marcha en direction des trois bourreaux. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable...

- Oh ! S'exclama Hidan en le voyant approcher. Tu viens encore chercher la merde, princesse ?

Sasuke eut un sourire provocateur et cruel. Il allait lui faire amèrement regretter ses paroles.

- Tu parles beaucoup, mais je ne t'ai toujours pas vu à l'œuvre.

Les yeux d'Hidan prirent une abominable couleur rouge sang, témoins de la colère qui l'animait. De quel droit cet avorton osait-il lui répondre de la sorte ? Son attention détournée, il lâcha enfin le pauvre homme qu'il martyrisait jusqu'alors. Ce dernier toussa énergiquement, crachant par morceaux l'infâme nourriture qu'il avait été contraint d'avaler, avant d'adresser une œillade reconnaissante à Sasuke.

- Enfoiré, persifla Hidan, les poings serrés. Je vais t'apprendre à faire ton malin !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança vers le joli brun à une vitesse folle, lui assénant un formidable crochet du droit à l'abdomen. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé, mais il cacha au mieux sa souffrance. Hidan aurait été trop fier et heureux de le voir crier sa douleur, et il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre : Sasuke lui flanqua un puissant coup de pied au visage, le faisant chanceler un instant, apparemment sonné. Il n'attendit pas qu'Hidan reprenne ses esprits et enchaîna sur une prise douloureuse de taijutsu, technique dite « Kyusho » qui lui permit d'atteindre les points nerveux de son adversaire. Une fois l'attaque exécutée, le corps d'Hidan s'effondra au sol, complètement amorphe, sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance.

Sasuke eut un rictus hautain, fier de sa prestation. Après une telle raclée, ce pauvre type ne viendrait plus l'emmerder. Mais malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur ses deux amis, qui bien loin de prendre la poudre d'escampette, étaient bien décidés à lui régler son compte.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. _

_Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Étant donné que c'est ma première fanfic, c'est très motivant de voir qu'elle est appréciée. Merci d'autant plus à celles et ceux qui m'ont fait part de quelques critiques constructives._

_En ce qui concerne le disclaimer, je l'ai rajouté sur le chapitre premier. J'aurais cependant apprécié avoir un commentaire un peu plus pragmatique et moins agressif que « le disclaimer d'abord ». Bref, merci malgré tout de me l'avoir signalé._

_La suite sera publiée à mon retour de vacance, c'est-à-dire au plus tôt le 15 août. Sur ce, à très bientôt ! =)_


End file.
